


Stars on His Skin

by Aleois



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art Student Keith, College AU, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, I promise, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, but it gets better, hella angst, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleois/pseuds/Aleois
Summary: This first chaper is short, I know, but it's really just an introductory chapter and the rest will be much longer, I promise! I've had many people asking about this fic since I first said I wanted to write it, and I even have some beautiful fan art to share in a later chapter so I really wanted to get this started.Check out more of my work and sneak peaks of upcoming works and chapters on mytumblr.This fic has aspotify playlist.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Stars on His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This first chaper is short, I know, but it's really just an introductory chapter and the rest will be much longer, I promise! I've had many people asking about this fic since I first said I wanted to write it, and I even have some beautiful fan art to share in a later chapter so I really wanted to get this started. 
> 
> Check out more of my work and sneak peaks of upcoming works and chapters on my [tumblr](https://aleois.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This fic has a [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2TC4eoOv1x9pUfaH8V54c7?si=zAHsuCZuSSCphaijxeonmw).

It was a rainy Wednesday morning when Keith first saw him.

Soaked to the bone, brown hair wet and plastered to tanned skin. He was wearing a jacket, but had left the hood down. His eyes were closed, head tilted back and face turned upwards in a posture of acceptance. His arms were open, allowing the rain to soak his clothing and dampen his skin, and he didn’t seem bothered in the least. A small smile danced across his mouth, corners slightly upturned and creasing wrinkles into the edges of his eyes. And then, as if he just noticed he was being watched, the boy blinked and turned to Keith, and he felt his breath stop in his throat. His eyes were the bluest Keith had ever seen, bright and sparkling like the ocean and underlined by a row of freckles underneath, dusting the tops of his cheekbones like a constellation. Keith wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, or buy into concepts like soulmates, but the depth of those eyes stopped him in his tracks and stole the air from his lungs.

Realising he had been caught staring, Keith stepped forward to ask the boy his name when a shout from down the pathway interrupted him.

“Lance!”

The boy with the ocean eyes and the stars on his cheeks turned at the call, and Keith tucked the information away. Two people were coming up the pathway and Lance hurried over to them, pulling his hood up over his already soaked hair. He cast one last look over his shoulder at Keith before throwing his arms around his companions, and Keith felt rooted to the spot as they walked away.

Lance.

He said the name a few times, enjoying the way it felt on his tongue and how it rolled past his lips. He stood there a moment longer, letting the rain wash over him as he stared at the point where Lance had disappeared. The water was cool against his flushed skin, and he let his eyes drop closed as he tilted his head upwards. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, rain pouring down the angles of his face and sliding beneath the fabric of his collar, but eventually the beeping of his watch broke through his thoughts. He shook his head, a hopeless venture to expel the water that soaked his hair, and pulled his hood up, hurrying to his next class.


End file.
